


Aftermath pt1

by Net_Foyet



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Arguing, Asari Characters, Bad Decisions, Cussing, Decisions, Difficult Decisions, Fist Fights, Gen, Humans, Kett, Krogans, Mild Language, Post-Battle, Post-Mission, Salarians, Spoilers, Turians, angarian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Net_Foyet/pseuds/Net_Foyet
Summary: Just after Hunting the Archon, Scott decided to save the Salarian Pathfinder, with terrible consequences.If you just want to read Scott and Gil, you can go here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10654275:)





	Aftermath pt1

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING* If you did not do "Hunting the Archon" mission on MEA, this will make no sense to you and contains slight minor spoilers.
> 
> Also, this is if you choose to save the Salarians over the Krogan in said mission.

“I read the report on the Archon’s ship. Goes to show where your true loyalties lie, Pathfinder.” Drack’s anger was uncontained as he confronted Scott in the conference room.  
“Drack, that’s not what-”

He was cut off sharply, “They would’ve been better off dead than what’s goin’ to happen to them!”

“What else could I do!” Scott yelled back, trying to make him understand. “You think I wanted to make that call? To decide between the two? Jesus, I was under a lot of stress!”

“It shoulda been an easy call!” Drack’s fist hit the side of the conference table in anger, causing a sizable dent.

Although they weren’t on the same floor, Scott could tell that everyone aboard the Tempest was listening to their conversation, discreet or not, he hated it. His every action was judged by them, every consequence monitored, it was a perverse game where he was constantly stuck in a labyrinth. 

Drack stormed out and Scott pinched the bridge of his nose. There were many reasons why he never wanted to be the pathfinder, and this was one of them.

“Scott,” SAM’s voice called in their private comms. “Your father would have been proud.”  
“I’m not so sure of that. Yeah, we slapped the Archon… but at what cost? This will only make him more dangerous.”

“Or more reckless. Your father liked putting others off balance, you have inherited that trait. He once said to me, ‘The worthy shall rise above it, and face adversity ably…’”

“And the unworthy?” Scott asked, unsure of himself.

“’Would crumble.’” When his host didn’t respond, SAM spoke in a way that made him sound more organic than artificial, “I’ll leave you to your thoughts.”

Walking to the banister, hands gripping the railing tightly, Scott’s eyes stung. What would his father say? Would he reprimand Scott for leaving the krogan? Or thank him for saving his friend and fellow pathfinder? If he was still alive, what would he have done? Why did Raela have to try and be a hero, why couldn’t she have just followed the others out? Then, he wouldn’t have been put on the spot.

He watched down below. Vetra and Liam were trying to console Drack but he kept pushing them off. A sudden urge of recklessness overcame Scott.   
He ran down the ramp, “Drack.”

“Leave me alone, Pathfinder or I might do something we’ll both regret.” The krogan threatened.

“What.” Scott’s anger burst from him. “You wanna hit me? Fine punch me! Fuck knows I’d rather feel anything other than doubt from that goddamn mission!”

Without warning, Drack threw his hardest punch at Scott, knocking him back.  
“Hey!”

“Drack!”

Vetra stopped Drack from jumping on Scott, meanwhile, Liam went to his side and helped him up. Sporting a bloody nose, a bruised cheek and possible a broken cheekbone, Scott glared up at the krogan. “Stop fussing, I told him to.”

If he hadn’t been so furious at the pathfinder, Drack would’ve complimented him on his bravery, or stupidity, for antagonizing him.

Scott stormed past the others and stopped for only a moment. “If I hadn’t saved the scientists, they wouldn’t have been able to help Kesh and the krogan.”

***

“What did you expect?” Lexi was tending to Scott’s wounds in the med bay. “Scott, in Drack’s point of view, you saved the salarians out of preference, forgetting that they created the genophage.”

“I didn’t forget!” Scott answered incredulously.

“I know you didn’t.” Lexi calmed him. “I’m saying that’s what Drack sees. He’s a very proud krogan, but he’s not without feeling.”

“He makes it sound as if the choice I made was easy, but it wasn’t.”

“I know it was a tough decision.”

“Why did my father do this? Why did I have to get injured and cause his demise? This is his spotlight, not mine.”

“Scott.” Lexi’s voice was firm. “Alec saved you out of love, his final act of love. I know you were given this position without training, without guidance, but your father knew what he was doing and he knew that you would make an incredible pathfinder. So far, you have proven yourself worthy of the title. You successfully managed to set the new outpost on Eos, when so many thought it was impossible. You’ve made a very good first impression with the Angara and secured an alliance. Your father knew what he was doing. He would not have regretted you being a pathfinder.”

Motioning for him to sit up, keeping the rag over his nose, Scott suddenly recalled Lexi’s eval on him. “You said, I have a tendency to leap without thinking? At the time, I thought I was making the right choice. I was trying to save a fellow pathfinder, one who knew the mission when we left the Milky Way. I wanted to save Drack’s scouts, but.”

Lexi held his arm, “Although decisions are permanent, there is no ‘right’ and ‘wrong’ choice. You make your choice out of compassion, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

When he didn’t answer, Lexi added. “You need shower and sleep. I’ll talk to you in the morning about the matter of SAM… killing you.”

With a wry smile, Scott walked out, commenting. “Oh, great. Thanks, Lexi.”

With the chaos around him, Scott was glad that he could confide in the asarian doctor.

After the door closed, Lexi sighed, “Drack, I know you were listening.”

Over their private comms, Drack answered cruelly. “That kid is an idiot.”

“You can be an idiot too, sometimes.” 

The door opened and Lexi heard Drack’s voice in the comms and in person. “What was he thinking?”

“Drack, he doesn’t have anyone to turn to. The role of Pathfinder was dumped on him with no mentor. He may not show it, but he looks up to you. He tries to be like you at times.”  
“What? Prejudice and hot-headed?”

“Headstrong and stubborn, and sometimes impulsive, but knows the value of life.” Lexi smiled. “You need to ease up on him.”

“No. Krogan don’t ease up on kids just because they made the wrong choice.”

“That’s exactly what he doesn’t need to hear. Drack,” Lexi held his cheek fondly. “If it was anyone other than salarians, and you were in his shoes, the choice wouldn’t have been easy.”  
He sighed and nodded. “This doesn’t mean I forgive him.” 

“I know,” Lexi smiled and kissed his cheek. “But, as I said, he looks up to you. That has to count for something.”


End file.
